


22: Free Day [Savoury]

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui reflects on his tastes.





	22: Free Day [Savoury]

Kamui had never had much of a sweet tooth. He always preferred savoury foods. Sweet potato’s were about as sweet as he favoured. 

His taste in men however? The sweeter the better.

Thancred had been his first foray into the realm of dating men, and while his initial flirtatious have been more than sweet enough, over time he grew too… tough, on his mind.

After Thancred had been several short flings with library regulars. 

And then? Then he had to go and kill a primal. And out the window went most of his chances of dating anyone normal ever again. Too intimidated by those who did come onto him, and too nervous to flirt with those who piqued his interest. 

That was, until Haurchefant.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write more but monkey brain said no.
> 
> Also the other prompt I tried to fit in: potato


End file.
